Charging methods for battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) have increased in prevalence as advancements in vehicle propulsion and battery technology have occurred. Some charging methods include wireless charging, such as inductive charging. Inductive charging systems include a primary charging coil that is energized with an electric current. The primary charging coil induces a current in a secondary charging coil, which may be used to charge a battery.